Taking A Hint
by Kia-B
Summary: Because Sasuke was never really good at handling rejection...
1. Chapter 1

Taking A Hint

**AN: If you don't know or haven't been on Tumblr there has been a large SasuHina fan increase since Naruto Manga chapter 671 so let's welcome them with open arms. Also there are trends within the SasuHina fandom which this how this fic started, anyway lets get to it!**

**..**

Sasuke wasn't stalking her.

No. Only crazy people stalked. He was 'loosely following' her. It was for good reason to! Not that he needed one...

She was absently nibbling on her thumb as her opal eyes skirted over the neatly organized produce. He needed some more, uh, cauliflower anyway. Nonchalantly as he could, he walked across the road.

Sasuke reached over her extending arm. A gasp left the young heiress when she saw the limb belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

He was a handsome...creep.

"Hyuuga," he greeted dryly.

She nodded. Maybe if she didn't reply he would go away? Ever since the war ended and his never existing chances of becoming Hokage attempt failed he was... everywhere she was. It was weird and just... No, it was just weird.

Her hand reached for the bright tomato. "I like tomatoes," said the Uchiha male. She slowly lifted her hand from the red 'fruit' and continued looking around.

Sasuke suppressed a twitch. Had she really just not picked up a tomato because he liked them? She began to eye the other fruit and picked up a peach. "I'll take these," she told the owner.

The old woman gave Sasuke a pitiful look before telling Hinata the price. Hinata patted both her pockets and searched her pouch with a grim frown. "No... I left it at home," whispered Hinata.

"I'll pay for it," Sasuke offered.

The old woman was the only person at looked at the Uchiha. Hinata smiled sweetly at the elderly woman. "Will you hold these until I return?"

"Miss Hinata," the lady laughed softly. "This young man has offered to pay." Sasuke gave a curt nod.

Hinata's smile didn't waver. "Will you hold these until I return?"

"I... Alright," she took the bag from Hinata.

"Thank you," with that she walked away. Sasuke was stunned! She ignored his entire presence! His dark brows dipped and stormed after the Hyuuga.

He saw her wave at some of the kids and such. "Hyuuga," he called. She kept her pace steady until he appeared in front of her. The fuming Uchiha grabbed her wrist only for it to transform into a branch.

"Transformation no jutsu," he muttered. A mischievous smirk appeared at his lips. He hadn't had much fun in a while. If she wanted to run then he was willing to chase.

"Game on, Hyuuga."

..

**AN: The next one should be out later today!**


	2. Chapter 2

Taking A Hint

..

Sasuke didn't want much from her!

Just… like two kids…

He rubbed his temples hoping it would alleviate some of the pain- No, bullshit the dobe was spitting out. "-Sasuke, maybe you should just leave her alone?"

Tch, just plain bullshit.

He grunted and the blond sighed in relief. Little did that idiot know, Sasuke already had a plan ready to go and it was called 'Wear Hyuuga down until the Hyuuga caves.'

"Dobe," Sasuke placed his cup at his lip slowly. Azure eyes blinked at his friend. "What is that Hyuuga's name?"

The sound of a chair scrapping the floor pierced the brief silence. "What the Hell!?" Naruto shouted. "You're stalking her without even knowing her name!"

While he was NOT 'stalking' her just 'loosely following' Sasuke nodded. What was the big deal? Not like he needed to know her name for her to give him offspring. Naruto's face practically glowed with anger. "I'm not telling you," he bit out.

Onyx eyes rolled over coolly as his friend stormed out. Sasuke exhaled looking at the check. "Leaving me with the bill," he said more to himself.

He stood ignoring the bartender yelling at him to pay. One flash of his eyes sent the bill to the Hokage's tab. That's also when the idea of scaring her came to his mind.

..

Hinata sat on the forest floor just as a familiar chakra approached her. Before she could run, the creepiest guy in all of Konoha…maybe nations was staring down at her.

"Hyuuga," he greeted again. She blinked at him a few times. She concealed her chakra so much that it took almost all of her strength and she even went the extra mile to change from her usual perfume to Sakura's.

And yet here he was…

Wait, "Are you s-stalking me?" asked Hinata. The thought alone made her skin crawl.

Sasuke inwardly growled, LOOSELY FOLLOWING! HE WAS NOT CRAZY!

When he didn't reply, she stood quickly with a frown. "W-what do you want?" She left off the 'Leave me alone' only because she hoped it was implied.

Sharingan flaring at her. "First, your name," he demanded then within seconds her blood line limit flared back at him. Sasuke almost felt her Byakugan blocking his Sharingan. Sasuke inwardly smiled. Look at her, proving herself more as the mother of his kids.

Hinata probably would have told him (most likely not) if he wasn't such a… weirdo and didn't try to put her in a genjutsu. She narrowed her opal eyes at him before leaving the Uchiha in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke fell onto his back and stared at the falling Sun. If only he was truly asexual…

He closed his eyes, "If only," he mused. No, maybe she was just repulsed with the idea of making a child! Didn't, uh, Hitomi…was that it? Hikari? Ah fuck it, didn't Hyuuga know there were other options than intercourse!?

He sat up with a new hope. Naruto would be proud. "I will have a child with Hyuuga," he clenched his fist. "That's my nindo."

Was that proper use of the word? No matter. He had a second part of a lifetime goal to accomplish!


	3. Chapter 3

Taking A Hint

Sasuke knew he was good-looking.

It wasn't like he was oblivious to his amazing Uchiha genes. His hair was perfect. His face was flawless. His body... Words couldn't even begin to describe!

So why was Hyuuga playing so hard to get!? That didn't matter much to Sasuke because frankly he didn't care how his offspring was created as long as it was.

Sasuke crossed his arms and inhaled. She asked what did he want and he replied SO it was only fair that he stal- No, loosely followed her down to get his answer.

Sasuke found her talking with Yamanaka and Haruno. She was smiling brightly, not a courtesy he received.

"Hyuuga," he called. Sakura watched her friend's face go from happy to annoyed in seconds. What happened?"

Ino's greeting went ignored as Sasuke finally approached them. Hinata turned on her heel towards the... pest. This time she would tell him to leave her alone!

His frown was as tight as hers. "Tell me your name," he ordered.

Hinata signaled her friends to leave. She didn't like the guy but there was no reason to reject him in front of their friends. Slowly Sakura and Ino walked away.

Hinata sighed hopelessly."What d-do you really want from me?"

Defeat. Sasuke knew the look of defeat. A grin appeared on his face that made Hinata want to gag. He relaxed his crossed arms and stepped forward. "I would like to give you my seed." He told her.

Hinata blinked up at this insane creep. The look on his face told her he didn't mean fruits or vegetables. She took a step back, and another, and another until she was running.

Sasuke watched her run away. Had he said it wrong? Was he not clear with his demands? Women wanted strong, straight-to-the-point type of men, right?

He would just have to force her to understand. Maybe kidnap her then tie her to a tree so she can't run from him.

Sasuke froze in his tracks. Cupping his face, he shook his head. "You are not that guy anymore," he told himself. "I need to vent..."

..

"Yo," Kakashi answered his door. Sasuke was standing there fuming. The copy ninja closed his book. "Can I help you?"

Sasuke just kept... breathing heavily. Kakashi scratched his nose before letting him in. "You want some water?" asked Kakashi until he saw the young man basically drop onto his couch. "Or... alcohol?" he mumbled.

Kakashi walked to the couch and watched the breathing Uchiha for a moment before opening his book. "I want to have children.

Kakashi nearly ripped a page out of his book. "Uh, okay?"

"With the Hyuuga heiress."

Oh, not okay. "She's never been very fon-"

"She will not accept my offer," Sasuke cut in.

Kakashi realized this was just venting. When Sasuke first decided to stay in Konoha, Kakashi suggested a good way not to kill people was to vent verbally to a friend. Awh, Sasuke viewed him as a friend.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said. "I offered her my seed."

This time he did rip out a page. "No, no, no... Listen Sasuke," Kakashi sighed. "She is a nice girl and she likes nice guys... like Naruto." Kakashi was really hinting there.

"I am just as nice," Sasuke defended himself.

And just as dense when it comes to females especially Hinata, Kakashi mused.

Kakashi was in no mood to argue with Sasuke about that. He picked up a book and gave it to the young man. "Read this, it'll help."

Sasuke looked at the cover before taking it. Anything for his future kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking A Hint

**Author Note: Will Sasuke ever not be crazy in this story? Nope. *chew cereal* you can count on that!**

**..**

Sasuke was never the romantic type.

But that was just a small bump in the road. After carefully studying the book Kakashi gave him with his Sharingan, he was ready to put his skills to the test. "Hyuuga better like this," he muttered.

..

Hinata slipped out of her shoes and padded straight to the kitchen for plates. After a long mission, she was starving! A smile presented itself when the doorbell rang. Kiba-kun told her Hana had a lot of left-overs so he would bring some for Hinata and himself to eat.

"C-coming," she called as she made her way to the door. "Oh Ki-" suddenly her appetite was lost seeing Uchiha Sasuke standing at her door.

"Hyu-" he tried to get out only for the door to slam in his face. Hinata slid down the wooden door holding her face. She wanted to scream!

Not only was he a creepy stalker but now a complete PERVERT! He... He asked... "I have something for you." Annoyance was laced in his voice.

Hinata jumped from the door. "I don't want it!" She shouted. Her heartbeat was thumping too loud. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was ten thousand times stronger than her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled anyway.

Activating her Byakugan she saw that he indeed was gone. A sigh left her as she thanked the higher heavens.

"I said I have something for you," the young heiress sat frozen on the floor when footsteps approached her. The window... She forgot the unlocked window...

He squatted in front of her and held out a poorly made cake. "I...t-tolerate you?" She read the frosted written words.

"Hai." He replied. "Do you like it?" Opal eyes lifted from the mess to hard onyx eyes. Nothing. She had absolutely nothing to say. Hinata just sat there hoping that she would melt in-between the cracks of her wooden floors.

Sasuke had had enough of this. She would accept the cake because he read that girls like sweets and guys that can cook. In all seriousness he asked, "Now, will you take my seed?"

"Eeh!" She screamed.

..

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha fuming. The smell of cake was lodged in his nose and red frosting stuck in his hair.

Kakashi cursed his luck when they made eye contact. He turned to leave when Sasuke appeared in front of him. "I gave her a cake."

"That's ni-"

"It was thrown in my face." He pointed to his smeared face. "In my face," he repeated.

Kakashi lifted a finger and swipe the angry Uchiha's nose. "Mmm, I see." He tasted the frosting. "Delish," whimpered the copy ninja.

He would vomit later.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded so enraged that he didn't even bother to look at Kakashi's uncovered face. "Why will she not take it? Am I not healthy?"

Mentally, no.

Kakashi closed his book. "Is she still in love with Naruto?" He soon realized that wasn't a wise choice of words considering how fast Sasuke's Sharingan spun. "Sas-" it was too late. The melodramatic Uchiha was gone.

Kakashi pulled off his mask and promptly vomited in the nearby bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking A Hint

(Earlier that Day)

"Well, her not liking you has nothing to do with me," Naruto waved his hand dismissively before diving into his Ramen.

Sasuke crossed his arms. He would have time later to ponder with the blond idiot was telling the truth. Naruto huffed. "So what did you say to her?"

Hinata was normally a very kind person even after the war but Sasuke wasn't exactly the nicest guy.

"I offered her my seeds," answered the Uchiha.

A smile grew on Naruto's face. That didn't seem too bad! Who knew Sasuke was into gardening. "Cool, what did you plan on planting?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the twitching on his brow. "Children, idiot." Naruto choked on some noodles at the news.

"You can't do ask Hinata or ANYONE that!"

"I see no problem? Many girls have asked me."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Then pick one of them! Hinata doesn't even like you."

Ignoring all of that, Sasuke stood. "Uzumaki," he snapped completely serious. "If I find that you are getting too close to her I will eliminate you."

Ah, there was the combo of being possessive, obsessive and aggressive.

Naruto huffed. "I'm sure you will since you've been stalking her."

Sasuke pushed the blond's head into his own bowl of Ramen. "I. Do. Not. Stalk." He shouted.

Naruto managed to pushed him and frowned. "STALKER!"

...

Hinata was not an Uchiha fan girl.

She wasn't anyone's fan girl...anymore.

But nobody really knew that so when Kiba told Hinata that Sasuke punched Naruto in the face near Ichiraku's he was surprised when her finger didn't reach for her lip.

"I said he got punched," Kiba repeated. "Hard, Hinata."

Hinata glanced over. "Oh," was her reply.

The Inuzuka's nose wrinkled. "I heard it was about you," a grin appeared on his face when she hesitated. "Ah-ha!"

Hinata could see the hospital from where they were... Would it be wrong to just go home? Before she could mentally decide her legs took her towards the building.

.

Sasuke had broken his knuckles and Naruto was sporting a broken nose. The two young men sat across from each other with fierce glares.

"This could have been avoided," Sakura scolded them. "Just talk things out!"

Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke grunted. Talking wasn't needed when a person had two very capable fists.

Sasuke turned his head and stared down the hall. When Naruto turned his attention to the direction his friend was looking in Hinata was walking towards them.

Or him? Opal eyes observed his broken nose for a moment. "How a-are you, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He grinned. "I'm fine! That bastard just got me while I wasn't ready!" The blond exclaimed while noticing she didn't spare a glance at Sasuke.

She smiled. "Oh, that's good. Well, I'll be leaving then."

A mischievous grin was plastered on Naruto's face. "Ne, I think you should give Sasuke a chance! Sure, he is pretty rough around the edges but I'm sure you can handle him."

Hinata blinked twice at the winking blond. Naruto sighed dramatically, "But there should be a condition right?"

Hinata continued to blink not fully understanding this...joke? Naruto just grinned and looked behind the Hyuuga to see his fuming friend. "Only on the condition, he gets your name right."

A small smile broke through her features. "Hai." She turned to Sasuke.

The Uchiha's face was void of anything. Dammit, he didn't know. This could be his chance though! His brows dipped in concentration. What was it? "How many tries do I get?"

Naruto smiled, wiggling two fingers. "Only two."

He nodded and stared intensely at the young woman in front of him. Hinata wanted to run out the door but she had about no faith in him.

"Yuki."

Naruto gave him a thumbs down. "Nah, not even close."

Sasuke looked away. His kids were relying on him! Ah, was it Mai? Tayuga? No. She was an heir too. So Hime? So it had to branch from that...wait, he heard the Inuzuka mutt-boy call her by her real name!

He smirked at Hinata and leaned forward. "Hanaru."

Naruto fell to the floor laughing and Sasuke could only guess he got it wrong. Hinata shrugged. "Ja ne."

With that she walked away. Furious at this point, he kicked Naruto in the stomach sending the blond down the hall.

He stood. What was the deal with a damn name! Why were girls so sentimental? Sasuke was done trying to be a 'nice guy.' It got him no where but then again being a bad guy also had him stationary.

There was a voice in the back on his head telling him to let it go. 'She doesn't like you, just find another girl! Rejection hurts, right?' Sasuke blocked the voice out.

He just couldn't take a damn hint if it hit him in the head. The Uchiha clenched his good fist. "That's it," he grinned before a dark chuckle found its way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking A Hint

..

Sasuke had a full night to decide his original plan wouldn't work. He was going to invite Hyuuga to spar and promise her that he wouldn't fight back.

That was until the nightmare of her ripping out his unprotected heart.

No, that wouldn't work at all.

Another strange thought came to mind, something about apologizing. Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't apologize because he hadn't done anything wrong! If anything it was Hyuuga that needed to apologize!

This is why he was perched on a high limb watching Hyuuga train. Her technique was off today, he noticed. He wouldn't admit it was his fault. The Hyuuga stopped her movements and placed her hands behind her back, Sasuke took this time to jump down.

"Hyuuga," he started as he walked around her. Opal eyes weren't filled with cheer like they were whenever she talked to anyone besides him.

And she needed to apologize for that.

Or the fact that she smiled at the others and not her children's father.

She needed to apologize.

Especially, getting upset with him because he didn't bother to remember her name and now that he thought about it, Naruto said her name and he STILL forgot!

But she needed to apologize!

"I am here for an apology," stated Sasuke. She wiped her forehead and nodded. They stayed like that, just staring awkwardly (well, on Hinata's side) at each other. Sasuke shifted on his right hip. "Well?"

Hinata blinked. "O-oh, you want m-me to apologize?"

He gave a curt nod. Then the strangest thing happened, Hyuuga began to laugh. Not one of those high pitched, sugary laughs but a real stomach-clutching laugh. This confused him considering he didn't make a joke.

Sasuke hadn't joked in years.

A long sigh left her lips after a full minute of laughing in his face. "Oh," she turned and was about to ignore the ridiculously crazed Uchiha until she felt his hand reaching to touch her shoulder.

Hinata had forgotten this WAS Uchiha Sasuke when her finger dug into his arm on reflex. Much to her displeasure, he hadn't so much as flinched.

"I can't feel my arm," he stated. Opal eyes turned fully towards him to see a single leaf between his thumb and index finger.

Oh...maybe she over-reacted... NO! He was the pervert! He should have known touching her was simply forbidden! A nervous finger touched her lip. "I..." Hinata started.

Sasuke watched her turn into a nervous fit like he was going to tear off her arm...but he wasn't that guy. She sighed in defeat again. "S-sorry U-Uchiha-san," she whispered.

He shrugged. "Hn," grunted Sasuke as he rubbed his bruising arm. "No matter, all can be forgiven on one condition..." He stepped forward.

Hinata took another step back. She couldn't fight him by herself but she could try to weaken him if he forced himself on her. Bringing up defensive hands, "W-what c-condition?" She squeaked.

After rubbing his forehead, he brought her hands down carefully. Hinata flinched at contact then heard the Uchiha sigh and more patiently than she ever heard come from THE Sasuke Uchiha...

"Just - tell me your name."


	7. Chapter 7

Taking A Hint

**Author Note: Can I be honest with you guys? Yeah? Okay. I honestly just make these chapters up as I go along. I don't have a real "plot line" but I just like updating. So as long as you guys are willing to put up with a crazy Sasuke and freaked out Hinata, I'm going to keep it rolling!**

..

There was a strange twitch tapping lightly at the corners of her bottom lip, she dismissed it. Of all the things to ask...

Did she really have a choice now?

"Ano, it's Hinata," whispered the young Hyuuga.

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly as he took the name to memory. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. A contented sigh left him, "Hi-na-ta." He repeated.

Said girl stepped back with an uncertain nod. Was he pronouncing it wrong? No... It just sounded strange-

"H-hai." Hinata didn't know exactly what it was but it seemed like he was saying it...differently? "A-ano...am I f-forgiven?" asked Hinata.

Onyx eyes opened again and fell on her. A light smirk rested at his lip.

That smirk made her stomach hurt but not in some sort of cheesy, romantic way that she read about in books... It seriously made her want to vomit.

It was probably because the only reason why he wanted to know it so he can put a name on the 'mother of his demon offspring.'

Speaking of demons...

Gathering her courage, she clenched her fist. "U-Uchiha-san I-"

"Sasuke," he corrected.

She swallowed. "Ano, Sasuke-san... I d-don't want," Hinata paused. She hadn't stuttered this much in such a long time! It was because of him! "I... I do not w-want to h-have your...children."

Sasuke's smirk flattened quickly. "Oh." He droned.

She blinked owlishly. "O-oh?" She repeated. "No. I... I will not!" declared Hinata.

Dark brows relaxed as did the rest of his body. This for some reason infuriated the young heiress to no end! Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head slowly. "This cannot be helped, Hinata."

Heat burned at her cheekbones. Now she was sure he was saying it wrong! "Y-you can't force me!"

Well, he _could_ and by all means kidnapping her would be the easiest task but he wasn't that crazy - at least not yet but she was pushing it.

"True," Sasuke decided to say. He was trying to win her womb over but he learned that voicing stuff like that made her resist more.

A relieved sigh left her lips which confused Sasuke. "O-okay, so you'll s-stop?" asked Hinata.

Now the look on her honest face... that almost made him laugh.

Sasuke actually scoffed. "No," he turned away slightly. "I have a goal that needs to be completed."

Lilac eyes widened. "B-but-"

The Uchiha turned his back to her. "Later," he paused. "Hinata." He threw a lazy wave as he walked away. Hinata stood there caught between desperation and rising anger.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the sight of the retreating Uchiha crest. There was no way that she would wear that cursed fan or have children with a lunatic.

A dangerous smile was glued to Sasuke's face feeling her eyes on his back. Oh, and how the tables turned! Her blush reminded him of the shade of tomatoes.

He always did like tomatoes.

..

Rejection was nothing but a stale ringing in his ears now. Hinata wasn't loosening up a bit...

Sasuke was growing weary of her childish antics. They could be handling the early stages of parenthood if she would just stop resisting him.

"Sakura," he spoke firmly. The pinkette glanced over quickly since she WAS in the middle of talking.

She sighed. "I'm just saying! How late can Naruto be-"

"Stop," he snapped. Turning to her with a grim frown. Sakura almost stepped away from the upset Uchiha. "What are basic mating rituals for your kind?"

"My...kind?" questioned Sakura. Sakura rubbed her arm slowly, Sasuke lost a lot more of his sanity than she thought.

He nodded. "The female kind," then he paused as if he wasn't sure she was female. Dismissing his doubts, "Mating rituals."

Jade eyes twitched. "Sasuke-kun, you realize we aren't wild animals, right?"

When he didn't respond Sakura sighed. This was the same boy she fought over... A boy that thought mating was something like killing the other male for dominance.

Aside from his obvious flaws (that he didn't know he had) she figured helping him would be good for everyone.

A smile smoothed over her features. "Would you like my help, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hated that word but had no other choice and he had asked Kakashi, a man with no wife, no children and a collection of inappropriate books in his living room.

His fucking mistake.

Now Sakura was smart, had idiots like Lee and Naruto pining after her and the best part... Hinata's friend. He swallowed his mountain sized pride and nodded.

He almost instantly regretted asking her seeing her whole face light up.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking A Hint

..

Sasuke was pretty well known for being a lot of things but jealous was not one of them.

..

It wasn't his fault really. So many times during their childhood Sasuke learned to successfully tune Sakura's voice out. But now he couldn't quite control it.

That Mutt...

...and Akamaru were always with Hinata. He didn't mind the dog but it was the Mutt that bothered him. "Hinata-chan, you missed a spot!" He laughed.

Hinata rubbed her face in a frenzy only making the Mutt laugh more. He reached over and wiped her cheek. "Gee, there." He grinned.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Damn mutt," he muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glanced over at his old teammate. "Nothing. Continue," he instructed.

Emerald eyes narrowed. "I haven't said a word since you started tuning me out!" Sakura accused. That had only been five minutes into her speech about actually taking the steps to like someone.

Sasuke rubbed his jaw slowly. "I know. Continue." demanded Sasuke.

Sakura huffed. "Who are you staring a-" the pinkette growled seeing the Uchiha tune her out again. "Sasuke!" She snapped her fingers.

He blinked hard and looked back at her. "What?" He bit out as if she was the rude one.

Sakura wrinkled her nose and turned in the direction of which Sasuke's attention was consumed. Kiba and Hinata were across the road checking out something at another cart. Kiba was holding up girly pink earrings to Hinata's ears.

"Awh," she cooed. "They are so cute," Jade eyes caught Sasuke watching them in distaste. Sakura paused. Wait, Sasuke hadn't given her the name of the uninterested girl...

Uninterested? In Sasuke? Well, now a lot of girls could be added to that list but...

Hinata?

"You..." She brought her hand to the side of her mouth in secrecy. "You like Hinata," whispered Sakura. Onyx eyes closed in frustration. He didn't like her! He also didn't want to deal with emotional females like Sakura. He hoped she didn't start crying be...because...

The sound of laughter caught his attention. Sakura's eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were forming but she was laughing! He hadn't become a clown over night! Sakura snorted then covered her mouth before almost falling to the floor. "Hi-Hinata?!" She clutched her stomach.

"What is funny?" He asked sharply. Sakura fanned herself and sighed. "Tell me," he ordered.

Sakura cleared her throat. "I can't work miracles, Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

She shook her head. "Nothing I can say will make H-Hi-Hii-" she started laughing again. Sasuke didn't condone punching women but then again...

No.

He was well aware of the fact Sakura could punch his soul out then bring him back to life. With that being cleared, he stormed towards Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba turned to the Uchiha. "What do you-"

Sasuke ignored him and stared intensely at Hinata. She stepped back with the softest glare he had ever witnessed. "What U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked.

"What is this Mutt to you?" He motioned his head to Kiba.

Hinata just blinked. "K-Kiba-kun?" She did have to fight a smile seeing Kiba's face.

Sasuke gave a curt nod. Hinata knew revenge wasn't the route but sometimes... Sometimes...

She grabbed Kiba's hand. "W-why?"

Onyx eyes flickered crimson. He had to remind himself killing 'comrades' was a bad thing. "Hyuuga, I-"

Kiba pulled Hinata away. "Sheesh, the time we do have together isn't gonna be ruined by this bastard." Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata smiled at Kiba's protectiveness. Great timing.

"You're right." She followed after the Inuzuka and his dog.

Sasuke brought his thumb to his lips before biting down hard. Sakura walked up to him. "You should probably give up on her?"

Sharingan eyes narrowed at her. "Never," he wiped his bloody finger off on his pants and walk off.

Sakura then watched Sasuke jump from roof to roof. "Poor Hinata-chan..."

..

Hinata had always sat on her roof watching the sunset. It had became a daily thing until Sasuke came into the picture.

Tonight she would go back to watching it. Byakugan activated as she settled down on the roof. Hinata pulled her knees to her chest and sighed in displeasure.

She saw him coming but didn't plan on missing another sunset so she paid him no mind even as he sat beside her. He stayed quiet and chose to watch it with her.

He felt her steal millisecond glances at him but didn't say anything. He would allow her this peace.

But after the sun fell and the sky was fully darkened, he looked over at her... Surprisingly she was looking back at him.

Sasuke exhaled and turned to her. "I have a solution, Hinata." She just blinked at him. Without a trace of doubt or jokes he said, "Hinata, I want you to fall in love with me."

And she promptly fell off the roof.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking A Hint

..

When Hinata was younger, she was told stories of the falling damsel in distress and her prince charming saving her in the knick of time.

Well, she wasn't exactly a damsel and Sasuke sure as hell wasn't any type of prince.

He stood above her with apathetic eyes. "You fell."

Hinata just stared up at him. Maybe he aimed to make one of the few nicest people in Konoha dislike him. Oh, and Love? He wanted HER to fall in LOVE with HIM? She barely knew him let alone wanted to get to know him. He had to be blatantly testing her emotions and it was working. Yet, these were the strange times that she remembered Neji.

Neji would have scolded her for being so vulnerable in front an Uchiha. She pushed away the burning behind her eyes when an arm moved under her knees and neck, before she realized what was going on... She was inside her home.

The Uchiha dropped her on the couch without any care. "Can you speak?"asked Sasuke. His brows were dipped in annoyance.

Hinata nodded. "H-Hai," she looked up through thick bangs at him. He gave a curt nod before sitting beside her. "U-Uch-"

"Sasuke," he corrected and continued. "I understand my solution seemed one-sided but if you had allowed me to finish... You could have avoided the ground."

Hinata glanced over at him with narrowed eyes. "I d-don't care."

Sasuke didn't seemed bothered. "In the following events of you falling for me I will in return try to like you."

That whole sentence made her face sour. How is it fair, if she even considered it, that she had to love him while he only had to like her?

He turned to her very seriously. "Hinata starting today you are my girlfriend."

Hinata knew her eyes were huge. "N-no!" She clasped her hands together. "Sasuke-san, I really...really don't like you!"

The man leaned forward. "You will learn," even more horrifying, Sasuke pressed his cheek to her trembling lips. "There it's official, later." With that he stood, gave a lazy wave and left.

Hinata stared at the door and brought a hand to her lips. What the hell was that? No. Seriously! Did he seriously think a kiss- No! He couldn't seriously believe lips pressed to skin meant their one-sided relationship was official?

No. This was Uchiha Sasuke not some five year old. Taking the sleeve of her jacket, she began to harshly wipe her lips of any DNA the Uchiha left. Letting out a frustrated groan, the Hyuuga drug herself to bed and face planted hard.

Why didn't she just 64-palm him into last year when they didn't speak, and what a blessed time that was...

Wait, that was a good question. It was nothing that she wanted to indulge in...now, tomorrow... or never. A goodnight sleep would do her justice...and sanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking A Hint

..

"W-we aren't..." She pressed her index fingers together, a habit she hadn't done for years, as she shifted on her feet. "...ano, together."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hai. We are."

"W-we...are not." She argued.

A dark brow rose from the Uchiha. "What are you not understanding?"

She clenched her fist. "You," she whispered harshly at the taller male. "I d-don't...like you!" It was honestly like talking to a brick wall. Hinata huffed. "I don't w-want to be with you."

Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully before stepping closer to her. "Why?"

She blinked owlishly at the man. "W-why?" repeated Hinata. Sasuke nodded. "Well, y-you stalk me."

He gritted his teeth. Loosely following! It wasn't even stalking! Sasuke crossed his arms.

"A-and you're mean," she raised her hand and started counting off. "Selfish, c-controlling, perverted and...and..." The heiress trailed off as the Uchiha basically loomed in her personal space. "...and..." She placed her hands at his chest.

Her cheeks brightened. "Y-you don't respect my p-personal space," finished Hinata.

"I do not...stalk you," Sasuke took her chin. "I am selfish and controlling but I am no pervert," corrected Sasuke. He could feel the heat of her blush under his hand. "I do not respect much and your personal space isn't an exception."

Hinata grabbed his wrist. "But-"

"But I am willing to compromise," he interrupted. "I am waiting at the gates with you until your team arrives, no?"

"H-Hai." She whispered. "B-but I didn't ask!"

He dropped his hand from her chin. "You didn't have to." He crossed his arms. Hinata was lost for words at the moment but it didn't matter because Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were approaching the gates.

Sasuke raised his hand and patted her on the head. "We'll speak later," with that he walked away and passed the boys silently.

"Sheesh, what was that?" Kiba scratched his cheek. Hinata shrugged before adjusting her bag. "Well, let's go guys!"

..

Hinata was a light sleeper and even more paranoid when they had to set up camp outside. It wasn't strange that she was up in the middle of the night.

But that ever present chakra was right outside her tent...

She saw the outline of his body with her Byakugan and decided it was better to confront him in an open area rather than her tent. Grabbing her jacket, Hinata unzipped the tent and there he was leaning against the adjacent tree.

Opal eyes glanced at the other tent. Did Kiba and Shino not sense him or simply ignored it? He walked up to her slowly, disappearing in and out of the shadows as he moved. "I couldn't help myself," he admitted.

"W-why? I mean..." She rubbed her eyes from fatigue.

"I forgot this," He took her chin again pressed his lips to her cheek.

Hinata pulled away quickly. "S-stop," she wiped her face. "Y-you can't just force people."

His brows dipped in visible annoyance. "I see," he grumbled before resting his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata blinked owlishly at the strange man. "Ano...U-Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke," he told her.

She covered her face. "W-what are..." The Hyuuga heiress trailed off as his lips grazed over her cheek. Frozen to the ground Hinata's voice cracked, "...a-are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked against her cheek. "Compromising," he said directly in her ear.

"O-oh..." was all that literally came to her head. She really wanted to push him away but she was stuck. Very stuck. Her mind was doing that thing where it didn't send her body instructions.

He cupped her cheeks. "I'm not forcing you, correct?"

"I..." Something must have gotten in her eyes because she couldn't physically keep her eyes open the closer he came towards her.

"Hinata, wake up!"

Jolting upright, Hinata's head came in contact with Kiba's skull.

Hard.

Hinata clutched her forehead and rolled over. "K-Kiba-kun!" She cried out.

"What the hell!" Kiba fell on his face. "What were you dreaming about?"

The bright blush on their teammates face gave Shino a pretty good idea of WHO it was about.

..

When Team Eight arrived at the gates they, or just Hinata, were greeted by the sight of a bored Uchiha and to everyone's surprise Hinata ran home as soon as her foot stepped into Konoha.

Sasuke frowned at the two men and dog. "What did you imbeciles do?"

Shino crossed his eyes and continued walking but Kiba snarled at the angry Uchiha. "We didn't do anything! She was fine until she saw your stupid face." He pointed.

"Idiot," muttered Sasuke.

Kiba huffed. "And why does it even matter? Better yet, why were you waiting on us?"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't wait on you in Hell," he turned from the Mutt. "And she's my girlfriend."

The sound of Kiba falling on his face honestly made Sasuke's day.


	11. Chapter 11

Taking A Hint

Author Note: This is fun.

..

Granted, Sasuke was barely pushing nineteen. Most people his age weren't concerned with being a parent but then again most people weren't the last of their clan.

Excluding Naruto, but Karin was an Uzumaki or something...

"Tch," grunted Sasuke as he followed the upset Hyuuga home. He wasn't in a rush nor did he care if she was truly hurt. Well, that wasn't true. He wanted to see if she had gotten harmed in anyway that would hinder childbirth.

If so, that Mutt would be getting fixed today.

Sasuke walked onto the porch and knocked twice before hearing her telling him to go away. Heh, like that ever worked.

.

Hinata had stopped running from her problems long ago. She was stronger now! There was no need to hide from an enemy anymore but when the enemy had piercing black eyes, a frown that could spoil milk and...

"You do realize we are ninja, correct?" He leaned casually on the back of the couch. Hinata refused to turn around even when he was right behind her. "Correct?"

Keeping her eyes on the ground, "Hai." She responded. That's why she sat on the couch instead of hiding in her home. It was futile.

He walked around and stood in front of her with crossed arms. Despite her soft looks, Sasuke knew she was ready to hit him if he moved any closer.

Well that boundary just won't do, would it?

Lilac eyes moved gradually from the floor to him. Her knees were up at her chest and arms wrapped around them. Sasuke decided he had been hurt much worst from stronger opponents.

Hinata eyes widened when the Uchiha leaned over and placed a hand on either side of the heiress's body, trapping her in. One knee rest on the couch for balance as he scrutinized the blushing girl.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata buried her head in her lap.

"Hinata, I am prepared to penetrate your p-" Before he could finish Hinata shoved a chakra infused hand into his chest sending the confused Uchiha into the wall - again.

"P-pervert!" accused Hinata, now standing and in traditional Hyuuga stance.

He rubbed his bruising chest. "Personal - space," he bit out. Oh, how he wanted his katana! If he didn't need her then her body parts would be getting sent to different parts of the shinobi world.

Oh shit. "You're not like that," he mumbled to himself. Bringing his attention back to the angry Hyuuga... "Do you want to fight me, Hyuuga?" He questioned.

She hesitated. "N-no..." Hinata trailed off seeing Sasuke stand with quite the sadistic grin. "U-Uchiha-san...s-stay back."

Ah, but he didn't. He snatched both of her hands then paused...she had such small hands, he wondered if their children will have this ability? Would it be a mixture of both?

Sasuke's thumbs smoothed over the shallow of her palms. So, these were her own katanas? Interesting to say the least...

Hinata shivered nervously under the Uchiha's hold. He was just looking at her...hands. Sasuke glanced up at her. "Are you calm now?" He asked.

Physically, yes. Emotionally, no.

Hinata gave a faint nod. He let out a sigh before dropping her hands. "I will not force you physically into anything," he said firmly. "But fighting me is pointless."

Hinata decided to look him directly in the eyes. "I d-don't like you."

He returned the gesture. "The feeling is mutual."

She clenched her fist. "I don't w-want to have..." She stepped back seeing his grin grow. "I..." She was stopped by the couch.

"You're not as adamant as you were, Hinata."

"Eh!" She squeaked. "N-no! I am! I r-really don't like you!" She told him. "Borderline hate."

"Oh?" He mused.

She nodded. "Hai. Sasuke Uchiha, I very much hate yo-" Her words were completely halted by his lips. She didn't slowly respond, her heart didn't melt nor did her eyes flutter close like in the movies. Hinata instantly pushed him away. Her whole face was scarlet. "Y-you said no force!"

He nodded. "Surprise is different from force," he shrugged. "Actually, I didn't like it. I should have guessed you were a bad kisser."

If a person's face could burn off from embarrassment alone, Hinata just lost her cheek. How would he even know? What could he compare her to other than Naruto?

"I c-couldn't compete with Naruto." That honestly slipped out. Hinata covered her mouth as the Uchiha's brows dipped heavily. "I... I'm s-sorry!" She cried.

Hinata braced for impact. "Don't apologize," her eyes jolted open upon feeling his lips all but pressing against her ear. "There is plenty of time to redeem yourself, princess."


	12. Chapter 12

Taking A Hint

Author Note: The longest one yet! Enjoy!

::

Hinata placed her hands at Sasuke's shoulders but didn't push him away. "S-Sasuke-kun, " Hinata tilted her head away from his grazing lips. "I... I hate you."

He nodded. "That's fine," he assured her. Hmm, her scent reminded him of something... Something? What was it?

Sasuke pulled away to see cloudy opal eyes. A weak smile appeared on her features. "Can...can we try again?" If he wasn't Sasuke then surely he would have missed the words.

"Ah, I thought you hated me?"

Her face brightened at his words. Sasuke inwardly grinned. His plan 'Wear Hyuuga down until Hyuuga caves' has reached its climax and she didn't even know.

At this rate, they should expecting their first son by next years time.

Onyx eyes captured nervous opal ones before he tried kissing her again. This time, slowly but surely, she was responding. Sasuke felt her fingers dig into his shoulder. "Sasuke," whispered Hinata. "...Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"SASUKE!"

Dark, pissed off eyes opened slowly to cobalt ones. "You fucking idiot," sneered Sasuke.

Naruto grinned anyway. "Gee, do you naturally wake up angry?"

Sasuke massaged his temples. "Only for you," he bit out. "Must you keep breaking into my house?"

The blond crossed his arms. "Look around you bastard, this IS my place?"

And the Uchiha did just that and sure enough it was the dobe's home. Sasuke stood shamelessly and headed to the door.

"Hey Sasuke," called Naruto. "Did you know you moan in your sleep?" Thank goodness for quick reflexes because that spare kunai that was on the floor could have been in his throat.

Sasuke stormed out. He was a pretty mix between pissed and...and... Shit, why did he have so much pent up energy? Turning around, he invited Naruto to a spar.

..

Naruto face planted on the ground while Sasuke fell to his knees. "Eh...eh...exhausted," whined Naruto. Sasuke turned on his back trying to caught his breath. "I think I pulled my ass muscle!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Darkness, he always seen darkness then almost annoyingly, there was a dot of white that moved and traced the outline of Hinata. She was always in the back of his head!

He gritted his teeth. "Round six," commanded Sasuke.

Naruto managed to pull his head up. "Fuck you," the blond shouted before he rested back on the dirt. "Wait, Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

Naruto pushed himself up ignoring the pain in his butt. "Are you..." Naruto rotated his wrist. "You know," he pressed. Sasuke simply stared at him. "Dude, you knooow," the blond urged.

"Do I know what?" snapped the Uchiha.

Naruto crawled up to his confused friend. "Are you...uh, frustrated?"

"Hai. Very much so," Sasuke confessed.

Naruto sighed and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder because the 'prodigy' had no clue as to what Naruto was hinting at. "I have a lot to teach you, grasshopper."

..

Hinata used to enjoy the silence and now she made sure that she wasn't alone. Partly because Sasuke hated large crowds (as did she) and partly because she didn't want to find out what Sasuke meant by redeeming herself.

Currently, she was with Shino. Apparently, Akamaru had to go to the vet or something. Kiba said it's top secret. "I heard she's dating that Uchiha," she overheard someone say.

"Ah, me too. I don't care if he won the damn war single handedly, he is still Uchiha scum!" Another one hissed.

Hinata felt Shino grab her wrist. "You're upset." He stated calmly.

Was she? Hinata then realized her heart was thumping in her ears and her smile was now a frown. "He isn't scum," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Well, he wasn't. She shook her head. No one deserves that, she thought.

"Are you - happy?" Shino asked.

Hinata looked up at her teammate with a small smile. "I don't know." He nodded at her reply and kept walking.

..

Sasuke thought about what Naruto said and while Sasuke loathed to be wrong... The dobe made some clear points and if he was...erhm...

It was HER fault that he was...erhm... "Fuck," grumbled Sasuke. This was new to him, very new. Usually, he enjoyed learning new things...but not this. Screw this.

He sat up. Venting verbally would do him some good and he honestly meant to go to Kakashi's place, he ended up at Hinata's.

She cracked opened the door. Improvements everywhere! Sasuke squared his jaw. "I need to vent."

"To m-me?"

He nodded. "You are my girl - friend."

She frowned. "I'm not-" she groaned and opened the door. The Uchiha took her wrists in his hold. "Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke closed the door with his foot and glanced around. "You - frustrate me." He told her.

Hinata tried yanking her arms away. "Well, y-you frustrate me too..." Her words silenced as his eyes widened only a fraction.

"Do I?" He smirked. Hinata grabbed the hands that rested on her waist. Her nose wrinkled and nodded. "Good." He pressed his lips to hers.

Hinata wasn't sure if Sasuke even knew the difference between surprise and force. "S-Sasuke!" She turned away, which didn't stop him at all. Sasuke went right to the exposed skin of her neck.

Hinata was sure that this man was a demon because he was literally taking her energy. The force Hinata thought she was pushing on Sasuke's chest was barely a tap.

Sasuke stopped his rampage on the ivory of her skin. Proud of himself, he pulled back. "Hyuuga?" He asked.

"Mm?" She just hummed.

A smirk etched onto his face. "Are you okay?" She turned to look at him and nodded slowly. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek and of all things made her cheeks stain. "Later." He removed his hands from her waist and walked to the door.

"Ano, Sasuke..." Hinata mumbled. "I...I still hate you."

He laughed. Well, not laughed. It was more of a chuckle but it was strong. Hinata turned into a standing cherry. "I d-do!"

Sasuke huffed and managed to control his smirk. "Aa, the feeling is mutual." With that, he closed the door.

Hinata cupped her flushed face. She had to go somewhere...without that demon. She had to go...home.

..

Author Note: Is this the turning point? I dunno. Seems like it, eh? Heh, I just as interested as you.


	13. Chapter 13

Taking A Hint

**AN: Part One...**

::

"Where is she?"

It was a pretty vague question, if Kiba could voice his opinion. He had to assume that the Uchiha wasn't talking about any 'she' and the 'she' he was looking for told Kiba not to tell 'him' where 'she' was.

Ah, and he was known for unconditional loyalty.

"'Dunno," shrugged Kiba.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "You don't know? Why?" Sasuke demanded.

Kiba glanced up. "'Cause... I don't," answered the Inuzuka.

"And if you did?"

A toothy grin came to his face. "I wouldn't tell you."

See THIS Sasuke took a deep breath because Old Sasuke would have taken Kiba's last breath. The Uchiha crossed his arms. "And the place she is... is she safe?"

Kiba finished brushing Akamaru and stood. Absently he nodded, "Yeah."

Sasuke turned away without another word. Kiba watched the young man walk away. "It's almost as if he cares," Kiba voiced to Akamaru.

The large dog barked. "Yeah, we shouldn't meddle."

..

A coward. Hinata was a coward but her family didn't need to know that. They simply thought that she was a little homesick. One part of it was true, not too much, but true all the same.

Hinata knew it would only take a matter of time for Sasuke to figure out where she was but that didn't matter because conveniently enough... The Hyuuga Clan had a deeply rooted hatred for the Uchiha.

That was simply good luck.

So even if he did know where she was there was no way an Uchiha was coming through any windows tonight. Not without starting a small war, anyway.

"Is this your old room?"

All colored drained from her body seeing floating crimson eyes coming out the shadows also revealing Sasuke attached to them.

"You can't b-be in here!" She told him nervously. What part of all seeing eyes did this man not understand.

"Oh?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why?" He pressed.

"I knew I smelt something rotten." Turning their attention to the door stood, Hanabi Hyuuga with a deep scowl on her face. "And it was an Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't reply. He was not the one to argue with children instead he turned his attention back to the heiress. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Hinata couldn't form whole words so Hanabi took her place. "Because you are an Uchiha. Father would be furious to find out she even associates with the likes of you."

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Who is this child, Hinata?"

"Child!" Hanabi shouted. "How dare you, filthy scum!"

"If the shoe fits," Sasuke shrugged. Hanabi snarled at the Uchiha who gave the younger Hyuuga a smug smirk.

Hinata clenched her fist. "P-please stop."

Hanabi marched fearlessly to Sasuke. "I'll wipe that stupid grin from your face, Uchiha."

Sasuke leaned forward and tapped his jaw. "Try it."

Hanabi pulled back her fist. "Uc-"

"Hanabi stop," Hinata whipped her head to the door seeing her father fixing his sleeve calmly. Hiashi shook his head. "That is no way to treat a guest."

"But father, he is trespassing!"

Hinata had a very bad feeling about the coolness her father was showing. "Fath-" her words were cut off by the veins protruding from Hiashi's eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he started calmly. "Prepare yourself." With that Hiashi attacked the Uchiha.

::

Hinata couldn't believe they, mostly Sasuke, put a huge hole in her wall. The young heiress covered her face and groaned waiting outside her father's office.

Hanabi leaned against the opposite wall. "Why are you dating that scum?"

Hinata peeked through her fingers. "Because," then a frown formed. "He isn't s-scum and I'm n-not d-dating him."

The youngest Hyuuga scoffed. "Whatever. Konohamaru said he heard from Naruto who got it directly from that Uchiha's mouth."

"I'm your sister," was all Hinata had left to say. While using the Byakugan in the house was prohibited for privacy reasons that didn't spot the girls from eavesdropping.

Much to Hinata's surprise and fear, Sasuke was sitting in front of her father and her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of one of the most traditional clans in Konoha was...

...shaking hands with him. Sasuke Uchiha, the enemy.

Hinata covered her mouth as her sister giggled behind her. "Interesting, huh, Hinata-Chan?" Hanabi teased before running the hall.

Hinata shook her head. No! There was no way her father would agree to give her away to the Uchiha! Right? Right! Not a moment to spare, she ran inside.

**AN: Oooo, Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun**.


	14. Chapter 14

Taking A Hint

**AN: Awh, you guys... Part 2**

**::**

"F-father you can't!" The girl pleaded running in her father's room almost in tears.

Older opal eyes rolled over to his hysterical daughter. "It's time, Hinata," Hiashi said vaguely.

Sasuke watched her with an empty look. How did they make her seem crazy! Hinata shook her head. 'F-father I'm b-barely eighteen I... I c-can't get married to him!"

Hiashi frowned. "Married? This has absolutely nothing to do with your hand," the man shook his head. "As if I'll give you any blessings with an Uchiha."

Both Hyuuga missed the twist of Sasuke's face. Hinata pressed a comforting hand to her chest. "Oh..." Thank goodness for her father's set-in-stone ways. "S-sorry to i-intrude," Hinata said her apologies and bowed, a lot happier than before.

"Wait," Hiashi raised his hand to her shoulder and moved the navy tresses back. Hinata gasped when cool air touch her neck. "These bruises on your neck..." His hand retracted as if she was poisonous.

"I..."

The Hyuuga head shot his head towards the Uchiha. Why would Hinata even be concerned with him marrying her off to the Uchiha? Never had he heard of any interactions between them until this date...

Forget that he was an Uchiha, this ran deeper than clan disagreement. This all boiled down to him being a father. Hiashi slammed his hands on the small table. "I try to be civil with you, Uchiha and you repay me with harming my daughter?"

The younger male sighed. "I do not recall her being in any pain." Well, it was true. Sasuke couldn't remember a single time in which she was in physical pain because of him.

But if it were a few years ago then...maybe...

Hiashi turned to his daughter. "Is this true?" A bad vibe was coming from the Hyuuga head.

"H-Hai..." She replied.

Then to everyone's surprise Hiashi stood smoothly and exited the room without another word. He would never understand this new generation. If the girl didn't like him then why not-

Outside of the room, Hanabi stood proudly. "Father, how was it?" Hanabi grinned. While she didn't particularly enjoy Hinata getting in trouble, she sure as Hell didn't hate it.

The usually stoic male placed a hand on her head. "Try not to grow up so fast, Hanabi." After that he continued down the hall in search for his sake. Hanabi watched her father's retreating form.

"He's getting soft," she mumbled.

::

Hinata was becoming increasingly more indecisive as the days went along. She didn't want any harm to come to Sasuke but at the same time she wanted nothing to do with him.

Sasuke stood calmly. "Is he not coming back?"

Hinata shook her head. "He isn't."

"Aa."

"M-mm," managed Hinata.

Sasuke nodded then heading towards the door. "Hinata," he called while facing the door. The heiress turned to him slowly. "You worry and frustrate me at the same time."

"Oh..."

Sasuke turned his head slightly. "This has ultimately caused me to complete the end of my solution."

Hinata pressed her lips tightly together when he was now fully facing her. Sasuke continued, "And I will wait until you complete yours," a light almost harmless smirk came to his face. "I have plenty of time to gain both you and your clan's respect."

With that being said Sasuke left Hinata with her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Taking A Hint

::

Hinata went back home but wasn't bothered for five days nor did she run into him market or training ground. He hadn't invaded her dreams but were laced within daydreams she tried staying clear of.

Did he leave the village again? No. Naruto wouldn't be this normal... At least for Naruto.

The Hyuuga sighed and kicked a small pebble. Things were painfully boring that is until...

"Hinata-chan!" Ino poked her head outside the flower shop. "Why so blue?"

Hinata placed a finger lightly on the frown that she was sporting. "I..."

The blonde walked up to her. "Well, I just it's normal since you have to deal with a sick Sasuke. I mean when Shikamaru got sick I was alwa-"

"W-wait, he's sick?" Hinata tried not to sound too concerned. "Sasuke is sick?"

Turquoise eyes widened. "You didn't know! Oh man...maybe I wasn't suppose..." Ino trailed off slowly before stomping. "Well, Sakura told me but she didn't tell me NOT to say anything!"

Hinata nodded. "B-but," she swallowed. "What happened?"

"Something about a mission but Sakura said its just the flu or something," the blonde nodded. "Yeah, it was the flu."

Hinata gave a quick bow. "Thank you, Ino."

"Okay, but if it was a secret you didn't hear it from me!" Ino called after the running Hyuuga.

::

Heavy footsteps approached the door. Hinata stepped back for safe measures. While she didn't like the Uchiha there was no reason he needed to be home alone sick. The door opened slowly.

"U-Uchiha-san," she greeted.

The frown lines on his pale face increased. "What?" His voice was raspy and probably irritated him just speaking.

Without wanting to cause him anymore pain she lifted the basket of bright red tomatoes. Onyx eyes lifted from the basket to the equally as red face of Hinata's. He opened the door enough for her to slid pass.

The taller male locked the door and padded back into his room. That's when Hinata noticed she had never been in his home before. It was unnaturally clean for a nineteen year old male but this was Sasuke and he wasn't one for sticking to stereotypes.

Walking in his kitchen she went into serious mode.

..

Sasuke hated being sick. It reduced him back to a weakling barely being able to pick up a glass of water. The Uchiha stared at the blank wall, having just woken up from a nap, his head was throbbing but his nose was suddenly filled with a delicious aroma.

Pushing himself up, Sasuke walked into his now busy kitchen. Hinata was stirring something in a pot that Sasuke didn't realize he had.

Lustfully eyeing the sliced tomatoes on the island, he took a seat and starting to reach over until a knife was a hairline away from taking his thumb off. Shocked onyx orbs went from the knife to the back of the Hyuuga.

"Don't eat that," she ordered still not even bothered to turn around. "P-please." Hinata added because she was...Hinata.

Retracting his hand, the Uchiha male wondered if his mother secretly had the Byakugan and that's how she always knew when he was sneaking food.

Hinata sat a glass of orange juice in front of him before turning back to whatever she was making. "Hinata," he stared at the glass for a moment then back at her.

"Mm?"

"Thanks," he coughed out.

Turning off the stove, Hinata turned to him. "I m-made enough soup f-for the next three d-days," she placed a bowl in front of him. "Ano...b-but that's if you are able to e-eat three times a day."

Sasuke tried watching her clean up and write little notes but this was almost the best tomato soup he ever had. Everything else he attempted to eat taste disgusting.

"I a-added some medicine to it s-so that should h-help." She headed towards the door.

"You're leaving," asked Sasuke.

Lilac eyes widened. "H-Hai, I... I have to go. Everything you n-need is here."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Not-" he paused and nodded. "Fine, go."

Giving him a weak smile before leaving. Sasuke stared at his empty bowl. Three days? He'll be lucky if it lasted three hours.

Hinata couldn't believe herself. She didn't want to. If any of her close comrades were ill she'll help them. It happened with Shino and even Chouji...just because it's Sasuke doesn't make a difference.

It doesn't.

Back at the Uchiha manor, two hours passed and he was at the bottom of the pot. Then he started to feel drowsy on the walk back to his room.

There was a note stuck to the side:

_Dear Uchiha-san, _

_Remember there is medicine in the soup. Please don't over eat. It may cause extreme drowsiness._

_Take Care, Hinata._

.

Sasuke fell face-first onto the pillow without any regrets.


	16. Chapter 16

Taking A Hint

:::

Hinata wasn't worried because it was... Sasuke, but because she had left the sick man alone. He _did_ tell her to leave...

...but what if he hadn't?

Hinata shook her head and groaned. She knocked lightly on his door the next morning.

No answer.

Hinata knocked again with the same result. Using her blood line to see through his walls, Hinata saw the outline of chakra lying numbly on the ground. A gasp left her lips. "S-Sasuke-kun!?" She reached for the knob.

It turned.

Embarrassed, she slipped in and headed towards the Uchiha's room. Upon entering, Hinata saw Sasuke sprawled on the floor. "S-Sasuke-kun," she squeaked before going to his side.

Hinata checked his pulse. He was alive but...

"I couldn't make it," mumbled Sasuke as he tired moving.

Hinata's brows dipped and a hand was brought to her mouth. Sasuke couldn't quite see her but the sound of laughter filled his silent home. When her fit finally calmed she grabbed his shoulders and flipped the Uchiha onto his back.

A twitching smile still lingered, Hinata grabbed both his hands, interlacing them securely and began to pull him up. Standing him up was quite effortless... It was keeping him standing that was pressing.

His body weight, all of it, rested on her smaller frame. Hinata stiffened when his chin found the crook of her neck. "I'm tired," he confessed almost to himself. "Very - tired."

Just like that Hinata fell to the ground with the dead weight Uchiha. "O-ouch." Hinata yelped. Sasuke was fine with his head finding the comfort of her stomach. Hinata pushed herself up until his head was resting on her lap.

"Don't...move," he croaked. Hinata looked down at the virtually helpless man. The same man that could kill with his pinky toe, the same man that could battle Naruto equally, this was the same man that couldn't FOLLOW simple directions.

"D-did you eat all the s-soup," she questioned and received a weak nod. "In a d-day?" Another nod followed.

Extreme drowsiness... That was his problem. Checking his forehead, she confirmed the flu was gone. "Tired," Sasuke mumbled from her lap before his breathing even out.

Hinata's eyes widened. Did he really fall asleep on her?! "S-Sasuke-kun?"

His head shifted to look up at her. Dazed onyx eyes fluttered momentarily, "You..."

Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek and looked away. Why was he so handsome? With his stupid unmarked face and perfect hair not to mention the way his eyes, unlike hers, seemed endless.

The Hyuuga tried shaking her visible blush away. "You...said my name," Sasuke mumbled. Lilac eyes widened before closing. "Sounds nice."

Hinata placed her hands over his eyes. "G-go to s-sleep, Uchiha-san." She watched as a smirk formed at his lips. "S-stupid..." She whispered causing the smirk to widened.

::

Hinata woke up... not on the floor but on a bed. It didn't take long to realize it wasn't hers and yet here she was hugging the pillow as if it was. "Up?"

She lifted her head slowly, like it would help melt away her current position, and came in contact with Sasuke. He was sitting up eating a cup of Ramen. "Sa- U-Uchiha-san, why am I...?" She trailed off when two chop sticks full of noodles approached her mouth.

"Bite," he ordered.

She moved away and sat up. "No, I-"

"Your stomach was growling as you slept," he explained. "Bite." He motioned to the offered food.

Hinata remembered that she hadn't even had breakfast because she was too busy trying to find some herbs for him...

"Bite," he urged. "I'm not sick anymore."

It did smell good...

Another agreement from her stomach made the Hyuuga open her mouth and eat the delicious noodles. Sasuke seemingly satisfied, continued to eat.

"W-what if you h-have a daughter?" Hinata asked the chewing Uchiha. She saw an onyx eye move to her then back to his food. "It c-could happen." She pressed.

He huffed. "Do you think I could take care of a daughter?"

Hinata's nose wrinkled. It almost sound like he was talking about pets. Men like Sasuke would dread having a female as heir much like her father used to.

"She'd be beautiful though," he said more to himself than her.

Hinata watched the Uchiha's pondering face and would have to agree. "What will we name her?" Inquired the Uchiha as he shared more Ramen.

Hinata coughed hard. "E-eh!" Shaking her head wildly, "No! I mean - Your daughter! Not o-our daughter," she raised defensive hands.

A dark brow of Sasuke's rose. "Our daughter?" He mused.

Hinata's face lit up. "No!"

He leaned over teasingly, "You've only slept in my bed once for now and it's-"

When her hands mushed his face away from her, Sasuke could only blame himself...if it was his fault of course. His scowl as enough to send Hinata off the end of the bed. "Must you fling yourself off the edge of things at the very thought of having my child?" Sasuke argued.

Hinata jumped up onto her feet with ease. "I... Y-you are...eh," her cheeks glowed as he merely watched her pouting face. "I'm leaving, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke moved his legs off the end of the bed and stood. "Hai," Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket. "By the way, Hinata..."

She watched the Uchiha stroll over to her. "Y-yes?"

He awkwardly patted her head. "Keep calling me Sasuke."

The Hyuuga hated how flustered the man made her. So without another word, Hinata scurried out the door. The Uchiha smirked to himself fondly. She was warming up to him quite nicely. "As am I," he confessed.


	17. Chapter 17

Taking A Hint

**Author Note: So there's like three maybe five more chapters...who knows? **

..

Hinata padded to her front door upon hearing the knock. She knew exactly who was standing on her front porch with his ever-presented frown ready.

Cracking the door, she only poked her head out. "Uchi- I, ano, S-Sasuke-san," she gave a weary greeting.

He held up a lavender basket to her. "You left this at my home."

She tilted her head slightly. "I... I have mine. T-that's not mine." Besides she had a plain brown basket.

"It is." He insisted.

She shook her head. "It s-still has the tag on it."

He looked down at the brand new basket and snatched the tag off. "Have it."

She shook her head. "I..."

Sasuke crossed his arms. She was acting suspiciously. "Is there a man in your home?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the accusation but even so her grip tightened on the door knob. "N-no!"

"Then let me in," he stepped forward only for Hinata to use her free hand to keep him back. "Who are you hiding?" He gritted out.

"N-nobody, I just..." She swallowed. "I d-don't want company."

Sasuke moved her defensive hand from his chest. "I have to go," she told and closed the door in his face.

Sasuke clenched his fist until his nails threatened to break through his palms. Was she...

No. There was no way...

She couldn't be cheating on him. The very thought burned every fiber of his being. Sasuke activated his kekki genkai.

::

She sighed before giving a warm smile. "It's okay. H-he's gone."

"Like Hell," Sasuke's sudden voice sent shivers down her spine. Hinata spun on her heel to see Sasuke fuming at her bed room door.

That damn window! She raised her hands as the pissed Uchiha entered the room. "S-Sasuke, please I just-"

The sudden sound of wailing filled the room causing Sasuke freeze in his tracks. Hinata turned and picked up a... crying baby.

Sasuke watched the woman try to quickly coo the child back to sleep. "Shh, shh..." She repeated softly until the baby fell silent again. After that, she gently placed it in the center of her bed with pillows blocking the edges.

Without words, she pulled him outside and into the living room. She took a deep breath but Sasuke spoke first, "Is it yours?"

If Sasuke had been fond of laughing, the face Hinata made would have had him on the floor. Hinata had known Sasuke to be clueless about all thing 'women' but-

"N-no, I'm babysitting." She confessed.

"A child? And it's mother?"

"Mission."

Sasuke crossed his arms again. "Father?"

"M-mission," she supplied. "C-could you leave?" There was no other reason besides her not trusting him at all around something innocent.

"No," with that he sat on the couch. "That thing could be unstable."

Unstable? Did she really need protection from a child? Hinata shook her head. "S-Sasuke... You have to leave."

He shrugged and lifted his hand to her. "Make me, Hinata." A smirk lifted to his face as a blush dusted hers. Determination written on Hinata's face, she grabbed the offered hand.

Before she even had the chance to tug Sasuke pulled her forward. Hinata fell right into his chest. "You lose," he told her.

Hinata lifted her head to him with a frown that was about as scary as a small puppy. "Y-you didn't give me a c-chance," she rubbed her aching forehead and managed to sit beside him.

"Oops," said Sasuke and brought his hand to the messy bun on her head before taking it out. She would have pulled away if it hadn't been for the hand holding her forearm.

"I - He'll pull my h-hair," she mumbled as the Uchiha fixed it back to the original state.

"The child?" He questioned. She nodded in response. "Aa." He allowed navy tresses to slip through his fingers. "I don't like it."

"The - baby?"

"Hai."

She gathered her loose hair and pulled it over one shoulder. "He isn't bad."

"It isn't mine." Sasuke corrected.

Hinata looked down at the invading hand that was resting on her knee. The heiress blushed as she noticed her legs were actually invading his space. "S-sorry, I-"

He stopped her leg from moving. "Don't move," he told her but there was no authority behind it as usual.

So she stayed put.

Hinata heard his relieved sigh. Sasuke had the amazing ability to go from a crazy, jealous creep to a decent...human. He turned to her observant eyes. "What?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-nothing, I just... I think, well I hope..." She trailed off helplessly. Maybe... Maybe she could admit that she...

No! Hinata wouldn't dare think it. Besides, he only wanted her for offspring. And THAT sent some unpleasant feelings through her body. "I should check on t-th-the..." Her voice cracked as the Uchiha entered her personal space. "What... Wait!"

He looked down at the hands that were always seemed to be stopping him from moving any closer. "Hinata," he droned.

She shook her head. He tilted his head. Was this not a moment? Naruto had mentioned something about being aware of 'the moments.'

"Why?" He asked and it was an honest question.

"You... You only w-want me f-for c-children."

Sasuke didn't seemed bothered by it. "Is that a problem?"

Then she poked him. To anyone else it didn't sound like a big deal but when that person is an Hyuuga... His whole arm went numb then she poked the other one.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was now defenseless in his upper body. This fact sent odd but exciting shivers up his spine.

"I'm n-not your wife-"

"-yet." He finished.

Hinata's cheek turned a rather interesting shade of red. "I... I am not y-your girlfriend."

His smirk was taunting but remained quiet. It appeared she was about to put her foot down which would be another thrilling sight but unfortunately that thing started crying. Hinata sighed and went to check on it.

Sasuke absently listened to her attempt to calm that thing down. Though something wasn't sitting right besides the lost feeling in his arms. Oh, that's right. He basically told her that they were getting married.

"Oh well," he decided.


	18. Chapter 18

Taking A Hint

**Author Note: Two chapters remain. **

::

"So let me get this straight," Kiba started. "You had a dream about glass shattering...and you think it's linked to Sasuke."

Hinata nodded quickly. "Hai."

"What could glass breaking have to-" Kiba snapped his fingers. "Maybe it means you're gonna get cut! I mean, I told you th-"

"No," Shino spoke up.

The rest of Team Eight turned to him. Hinata left Kiba's side and sat in front of Shino with a hopeful smile. "Ne, what c-could it mean?"

He adjusted his dark glasses, "It's simple really."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "If it was she wouldn't have asked," muttered the Inuzuka. He crossed his arms. "And even so what does glass and that bastard have to do wit-"

Kiba then noticed nobody was listening to him even Akamaru had moved closer to Shino. Hinata shook her head. "I... I don't get it."

"For you even to relate the dream with him means you get it," informed Shino. "You just want a second opinion."

Hinata's face brightened at his words. "S-Shino-kun!"

The quiet male gave a curt nod. "You don't need our approval."

Kiba poked in. "About what? What does she need to be approved?"

Hinata shook her head. "I... It's not that... I mean, I-"

Kiba sighed. "Use your big girl words...we're not genins anymore."

She glanced over at him with a nod. "I just d-don't want to feel like this..."

Kiba ruffled her hair with a grin. "I nor Shino will never approve of any guys that you'll ever like."

"I don't l-like him...I think!" She squeaked. "He is m-mean and s-stupid and...and d-doesn't respect my personal space," she clenched her fists. "And wants my babies!"

Kiba froze, Shino made the strangest sound and Akamaru tilted his head. Hinata covered her mouth. That was NOT a good idea.

"Where is he?" Both men gritted out. It was no use trying to trick them. Team Eight was a sensory team anyway.

"G-guys! No!" She called after them.

::

Sasuke wanted to stab Naruto in the forehead. He was Uchiha Sasuke not some low life man that wanted women drooling over him. "Dude, there are plenty of dark haired, pale girls here!" He exclaimed.

"You said we were going to eat," Sasuke snapped trying to get a clingy woman off his arm.

"I said we were going to a buffet!" Naruto laughed seeing the nice ladies pulling at his best friends. "You can pick as many as you want!"

Sasuke all but hiss at the woman that kissed his ear. "I'll light you all on fire," he threatened them. To his displeasure they just giggled.

Naruto was pleased with himself. He knew Sasuke would probably want to fight later but right now it was hilar-

His azure eyes widened seeing Team Eight coming down the road on full search mode. His wondered who they were- "Uchiha!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto cursed seeing Hinata behind them. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "We gotta go!"

Kiba and Shino froze seeing the women attached to the Uchiha. "W-what's going on?" Hinata peeped through her stunned teammates. "Sasuke?"

Said man watched as the Hyuuga woman clenched her fist. Her usual light, airy aura had turned bad. The women stepped away from him as if he was a virus. "Hinata," he started.

She marched up to him with her Byakugan activated. "What is this?" asked Hinata without a stutter.

Sasuke was about to tell her that it was all Naruto's fault then realized that he didn't have to answer to anyone. A smirk grew on the Uchiha's face.

Kiba and Shino took a step back clearly the only ones that knew the face of an angry Hyuuga. "Are you jealous, Hyuuga?" Sasuke teased.

"Is this your girlfriend, Sasuke-kuuun?" A Hinata look-a-like wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sasuke raised a brow at the real Hinata. "Well?"

Hinata's ghostly eyes narrowed at the girl dangerously. "I..." Her voice came out cracked and Byakugan deactivated. "I, ano..." She shook her head. "No."

"No?" Everyone seemed to ask.

Hinata turned on her heel allowing her hair to slap the Uchiha's face as she walked away. Sasuke honesty forgot anyone was around them when he grabbed her hand. "You're jealous." Sasuke stated.

Hinata tried yanking her hand away but he pulled her closer. "I'm not - not jealous. W-why would I b-be jealous?" He cupped her cheeks not bothering to hide his growing grin. Hinata shrugged. "There is no r-reason to be jealous. M-me? Jealous!"

"So, you're not?"

She nodded then shook her head then nodded again. Confused, she sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I am not jea-"

Then he kissed her and this time she replied.

And just like her dream, glass shattered. Someone had dropped their food upon seeing the Hyuuga heiress and the infamous Uchiha Sasuke kissing in public.


	19. Chapter 19

Taking A Hint

**Author Note: Hey...so we're almost finished here! **

Despite her visible embarrassment, Sasuke decided that he was walking Hinata home. Once there, Hinata pressed her back against the door. He was surprised to see determined opal eyes.

Hinata had actually gotten jealous. She was upset! Hell, she wanted to hit Sasuke! Yet all he had to do was kiss her and worst... she kissed him back. "That happened," he reminded her.

"S-Sasuke," she started. "I can't be with you."

"Because I want you to be the mother of our children," questioned Sasuke.

"Y-yes!" She blurted out.

"And if I didn't?" Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets. "If I didn't want you in that way."

She rubbed her arm and sighed. "I... I mean-"

"Would you be with me?"

Her eyes found comfort in looking at her shoes. "Sas-"

"Would you?" He pressed.

Her mouth was opened but words refused to come out. The slight twitch of Sasuke's brow was evidence of his dwindling patience. "I - I don't know! Do you?"

"Do I want you in any other way?" He assumed. The heiress nodded. Sasuke sighed. "You should understand that wa-"

"Stop!" She cut him off. No more confusing life lessons. No more not answering directly. "Yes or n-no?" She continued.

A smirk worked it's way on his face. The Uchiha stepped forward until Hinata was trapped between him and the door. "Yes."

Hinata looked away. "Y-you're mean."

"Mm." He rest his chin on the top of her head.

"A-and cold and s-selfish." Hinata supplied. "Y-you don't care about others."

"Aa."

"You s-stalked me."

Sasuke bit down on his tongue. Not stalking. He was not stalking her! He was loosely following. Loosely. "Aa."

The Hyuuga heiress took a shaky breath... "Can we be f-friends?"

She heard Sasuke scoff. "No."

"B-but Sa-"

"Friends don't kiss," he cut her off. He felt her feeble attempt to push at his chest. "Don't you think you've resist enough?"

"No! I mean... Y-yes, I don't know." Hinata was so confused and it was causing a major headache or was it him.

His scent, anyway. Why hadn't she noticed it before. Oh, that's right. She never before had her face lodged into his chest. How does one smell like this? Like a storm and...fire?

Or it could be someting not as cheesy as his 'scent' but the fact that his chin was pressed on the crown of her head. "I don't know...maybe?" She whispered.

Sasuke dipped his head to look at her. "I think you have."

Hinata wasn't willing to give up everything she knew because of Sasuke's determination. How could she beat it anyway? His life was made up of goals, which he successfully completed. That thought made her heart clench.

"W-will you ever g-give up?"

Sasuke placed a hand on her head. "That's not in my ninja way," he teased. Hinata eyes widened at the smug man. "But I suppose it's not in yours either?"

Ah! Hinata nodded happily. "Hai!"

"Too bad I'm stronger," expressed Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't help but pout. So what? What did that have to do with anything!? She really could avoid him...maybe move to Suna. He would find her, surely.

"You really have no choice." He voiced.

"I do!" She objected. "I..."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I do not understand relationships that don't deal with procreation, you know."

_Or any healthy relationship_, Hinata mused. Hinata managed not to roll her eyes. "Oh?" She decided to say.

"I don't plan on changing this-"

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuk-"

"Allow me to finish," he told her. "As I was saying I don't plan on changing this but I much rather wait for you to be ready. There is no one else I can tolerate."

_Tolerate_, Hinata thought sourly.

Sasuke nodded as if reading her mind. "That means I have time to understand and also means that I'm going to marry you."

This is the point where silence turned heavy. Hinata blinked a few times before trying to breathe properly. Maybe her ears had gone out because it almost sound like he-

"Be my wife, Hinata."

Hinata coughed harshly when her lungs began to function correctly. "Y-you didn't even ask!"

He sighed. "Had I asked you would have the option of saying no and that is clearly not an option so-"

Hinata shook her head again. "N-no! No." She repeated. "You can't command me to just marry you."

He rubbed his temples. "Asking traditionally will get you to say yes?"

"Yes."

Onyx eyes rolled. "Marry me..?"

"No." She replied quickly.

Sasuke moved the Hyuuga out the way, opened the door and pulled her inside. "And why not? We are both of age. You must love me by now?" He asked harshly.

"You d-don't love me..." Hinata snatched away from him.

"And how can you be so sure?" Sasuke challenged.

Hinata's mouth opened slightly. "Do - you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and folded his arms. "No. Of course not."

Hinata's chest heaved a few more times before she taught her breath completely. "That's why," she mumbled.

Sasuke moved pass her to the door. "I have only known hate, you know?" He told her and opened the door. "But I am willing to learn otherwise."

She turned to the Uchiha. "Sasuke... I didn't-"

He threw her a taunting smirk. "You only have two options, Hinata. Continue this game or marry me...either way is fine with me."

And with that he shut the door behind him. Hinata pinched her arm hard. She was dreaming! It had to be an awful dream, right?

Right!

**Author Note: Hinata is gonna fight off Sasuke's strange way of making people like him or die trying. One more chapter left, guys! Until next time! Much love and chibi hugs!**


	20. Chapter 20

Taking A Hint

**Author Note: Whoa, I'm done. *throws in towel* Thank you everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed...Hell, even the Shadow readers! Big kisses and soft hugs!**

::

Sasuke wasn't a liar. A liar continued to lie. One white lie after the next. No. He wasn't a liar.

Feelings were there, of course. He had been repetitively rejected by the same woman! There were plenty feelings there. He just wasn't sure if it was love. He loved his family but he didn't share those same feeling he did with his mother like he does with Hinata.

That's sick.

So no, he didn't say the he loved her. Liking was enough, it kept things simple. People didn't always have to be in love to get married, right? It didn't matter. If he couldn't have her then he would kill any of her other suitors.

That wasn't a threat but a neatly folded promise.

He would kill them.

Then he would take her from this pitiful village and-

"Shit," Sasuke hissed. "You're not that that way anymore." He told himself.

"What way?" Said the only person in Konoha bold enough to creep up on Sasuke Uchiha. "Having those bad thoughts again, teme?" Naruto asked.

Onyx eyes closed. "Hai."

Naruto shook his head. "Wanna vent?" He placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You haven't vented in a while."

Sasuke clenched his fist. Venting. Venting? Venting is what started it all. Moreover, venting with the dobe started this strange fondness of the Hyuuga heiress.

::

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was checking himself out the hospital. He hated it here. As he pushed through the double doors. Naruto was talking to some girl. She seemed really into whatever he was babbling about. The Uchiha grunted inwardly and hoped to get pass him-_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted._

_Sasuke saw the girl glance in his direction before leaving the building. The Uchiha walked over the blond and sighed, "What?"_

_Naruto chuckled. "Nothing. I was just talking to Hi- wait, you never really met Hinata-Chan, have you?"_

_Bored onyx eyes rolled, "What is an Hinata?"_

_Naruto huffed. "Hey, Hinata-Chan isn't like that! Matter of fact, I don't even believe she likes you."_

_"I'm jumping for joy, really I am." Sasuke muttered. "One sane female."_

_Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Well, whatever she's really nice and I trust her with my life."_

_"Don't you naturally trust everyone?" Sasuke voiced as they walked out the hospital._

_Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "She was willing to give her life for mine...many times," the tone in his voice had turned heavy. Sasuke glanced over at his old friend. Naruto shook whatever was bothering him off. "Anyway, so I know I can trust her!"_

_Sasuke folded his arms. "Mm." _

_Naruto patter his wayward friend on the back. "So, still trying to be Hokage?"_

_End Flashback_

::

The Uchiha snatched away. "Not with you."

Blue eyes widened for a moment. "Hinata-Chan reject you again?" questioned the blond. Sasuke nodded anyway. Naruto sighed. "What did you do this time? Propose to her?"

Sasuke nodded. "I did."

Naruto almost tripped over air. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you correctly. It almost sound like you were crazy!" He shouted. "I bet you didn't even ask!"

"I asked," he replied.

Naruto scoffed. "I bet you did this," the blond furrowed his brows, exaggerated his frown and folded his arms. "Female, you be my wife now. I - Sasuke and You - Hinata," he finished in a barbaric voice.

Sasuke fought the smirk that threaten to appear. "Shut up."

Naruto laughed and pointed at his friend. "You did, huh!"

Sasuke walked up to the blond smooth. "I forgot to give you something," said Sasuke. Naruto visibly got excited until a fist landed on his face. "That's for before, idiot." He threw over his shoulder at the blond currently pushing himself out of a tree.

"It's on, bastard!"

::

Hinata counted her options and nothing seemed to work out in her favor. "So, you _want_ to be married?" Her father said for the third time.

"I do." She replied. "But not to him."

Hiashi rubbed his temples. "Not to him? So you want a...suitor?"

Hinata shook her head. "No! I just... I j-just... I don't know..."

"About the suitor or the Uchiha?"

"The Uchiha..." She replied.

"So, you're sure about the suitor," he tried.

"No. Yes! I d-don't want to be married," Hinata confessed. "Not yet..." She mumbled.

Hiashi had grown lenient with his older daughter after the war. He had grown to love her and Hanabi much more... But these were the times that he wished he could produce boys. Girls were too-

"It's just...c-complicated," she finished.

He could whole-heartily agree with that. There was just one thing he didn't understand, "Why are you here, Hinata?"

Her eyes widened and face turned red because she really didn't know. "I..."

Hiashi stood. "I would appreciate if you handled your own problems like the adult you are," the older male fixed his sleeves absently. "Like the heiress you will become."

_Or not_, she thought. That was an argument for a different day. "Hai...otousan," Hinata stood before him and bowed.

He nodded. "I do wish you happiness but I cannot grant it for you," with that the Hyuuga head left.

Hinata hugged herself. She would have to figure something out.

::

Sasuke walked aimlessly around the village. Maybe he was too forward in his demands? He should have been subtle. No. He didn't have time for candle-lit dinners or sappy things. He was a shinobi not a romantic. Shinobi lives weren't stable enough for roses.

He could... could...

Sasuke flexed his hands multiple times. "Aa..." He sighed finally coming to terms with himself.

::

He found her watching the sun set as usual and took a seat beside her. Hinata didn't even look at him until the sun had gone and the moon slowly took its place. "Sasuke-san, I-"

"May I vent," he interjected. Hinata swallowed and nodded quickly. "I understand why I have been so adamant about giving you my children."

Hinata fought the strong urge to shudder. "Y-yes?"

"You are a good person. That idiot trusts you with his life," he glanced over at her brightening face. "These people trust you and therefore if I should die-"

"Sasuke-"

He frowned and said, "I am venting," then continued. "If I should die I want to leave my blood line to someone trustworthy."

Without much control a goofy smile spread over Hinata's face. "Y-you... You trust me?" Uchiha Sasuke only trusted three people: Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Yes," he looked away from her childish smile. The damn moon seemed to make her glow with happiness. That was just too much for his eyes. "Trust means more to me than love, you should know."

Hinata knew she was supposed to be mad at him but then again she never really stayed mad at anyone for very long, Uchiha Sasuke was unfortunately no exception. "Thank you, Sasuke-san."

He gave a curt nod. Hinata took a deep breath until Sasuke beat her to it. "I'll call off the engagement for now."

Hinata exhaled, releasing all her troubles. "O-okay..."

"But you will remain mine," he told her. "That is no-"

"I'm not y-your possession," she cut him off. "Don't t-treat me as such."

He turned to her with a light smirk. "You didn't add please." Her frown didn't waver even for a second. He nodded, she was very serious. "As you wish."

"And... I d-don't plan on having chi-"

"Doesn't matter," he told her calmly. "I don't care anymore... I will wait."

Hinata was stunned in so many different ways. Was this a clone trying to trick her? There was no way Uchiha Sasuke would comply so easily with her. Hinata lifted her hand and poked him hard in the cheek.

"What the Hell?" He bit out harshly. "Why did you-" his words were cut off by her lips pressing mockingly against his bruised cheek.

"I have t-to go now," she mumbled and skirted off. Sasuke sat in that position for twenty more minutes.

Well, shit. Naruto's little motto worked out in the end, albeit not the way he wanted but close enough. He could deal with this.

And who says Uchiha Sasuke couldn't take a hint?

**Author Note: Honey, Kia is out.**


End file.
